


Interrogation Room

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a cop and secret agent find ways to be intimate even while keeping up a charade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Room

It was true that the upper echelons of mobster houses tended to carry themselves with a certain degree of class - and Rin had seen a lot of them in his time as a cop - but the blue-haired young man was eye-catchingly pretty, even if he was somewhat dandy-ish. He’d stuck his nose in the air, haughty and arrogant, when Rin had cuffed him and led him to the back of the car, but Rin had been grinning all the way back to the precinct.

As soon as they entered the interrogation room, Rin had shut and locked the door behind them and pushed him against the wall, shoving a knee between his legs as he pressed their bodies close together and covering his mouth with a kiss that was open-mouthed and had far too much tongue. For a few moments the only sounds in the room were their lips smacking together between muffled moans and gasps. When they pulled apart to breathe, chests heaving, the young man spoke in a hushed whisper. 

“You can’t keep me in here for long, you know. They’ll have the best lawyers in town on speed-dial, and when they leave, I’m going with them.”

“Well, we’ll have to be quick then, won’t we? Don’t worry, only me and the boss know you’re a secret agent and I got us some time alone so you can give your report.” Rin pressed his thigh harder against his crotch and busied his hands with undoing the front of Rei’s trousers. 

“Th-then, shouldn’t we get on with the reporting instead?” With his hands still cuffed behind his back, Rei couldn’t do much, but his hips were bucking against Rin despite his protest. 

“Hey, if you want to keep fooling them, then it’s more believable if we get you all disheveled, right? Then you can tell them you didn’t talk and they’ll trust you more.”

“I s-suppose that’s a good idea.” Rei threw his head back, eyes fluttering closed as Rin finally got his fly open and reached into his pants to grasp his cock with a firm hand, stroking him to stiff attention. He looked at Rin through half-lidded eyes, eyebrows raised suggestively, “If you want to make it really convincing, you should rough me up a bit too.”

Rin’s grin widened at that. “I must be rubbing off on you with my good ideas.” He ground his leg against Rei one last time before yanking him forward and shoving him over the desk to lean over him, chest flush against his back, to whisper in his ear. “This way is more interrogatory, isn’t it?”

Pressing his fingers against Rei’s lips, he told him to suck, as his other hand pushed Rei’s trousers down to his knees. Rei did as he was told, knowing full well where those fingers were going next and when they were good and wet, Rin pulled them out and pressed them against his entrance with a steady, gentle pressure, massaging the opening loose in small circles.

“So, have you met the boss yet? Do you know who he is?” Rei looked at him in confusion, mind completely distracted by the sensation of his ass opening up for Rin’s fingers. Rin laughed, “I’m interrogating you, remember? You’re giving me your report.”

“A-aaah, y-yes! I-I haaaven’t met him yet, b-but I mmmmknow who he is….He’s the…mmmmmh…kingpin of a-a-ah-haaaaaaaan instant ramen empire….”

It was so hard to concentrate and speak properly with Rin’s fingers - so long, so skilled, moving and twisting and crooking just like that so they hit the spot inside him that felt so good. Rin wasn’t making it easy for him at all and a pedantic part of him worried about not giving his report properly and that he’d surely forget something, but for the most part, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He clenched around Rin’s fingers, bucking his hips back onto them and cried out in relief when Rin finally touched his cock too.

There was something incredibly thrilling about fucking in secret like this and Rei almost thought he’d miss sneaking around this way when the case was finally over and things were back to normal again, even if it was dangerous. Bent over the table in the dingy interrogation room with its lone light swinging above them, his hands bound behind his back in metal cuffs and his ass full of Rin’s fingers, every one of the sensations he was feeling was heightened by the illicit nature of their affair. So much so, that when Rin asked the next question, Rei was too far gone to care.


End file.
